


Das Geburtstagsgeschenk

by Tenshi



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukito hat Geburtstag. Sakura und Shaolan streiten sich um ein Geschenk für ihn.<br/>Doch wenn zwei sich streiten, freut sich bekanntlich der Dritte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki, Toya und alle anderen schnuckeligen Charaktere  
> von CCS gehören Clamp, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und gebe  
> sie unbeschadet wieder zurück. Natürlich will ich auch  
> nichts an ihnen verdienen usw...
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Diese Fic ist diesmal auch aus Toyas Sicht geschrieben.

*************************************************************

Teil 1.

 

Es war ein wunderschöner Dezembermorgen.  
Gut gelaunt schlenderte Sakura  
in die Küche, wo ihr Bruder Toya und ihr Vater schon  
am Tisch saßen und frühstückten.

"Guten Morgen, Papa. Guten Morgen, großer Bruder"

rief das Mädchen gut gelaunt aus. Sie setzte sich  
neben ihren Bruder an den Tisch und begann sofort ihr  
Frühstück in sich hineinzustopfen.

"Guten Morgen, mein Kind"

Fujitaka Kinomoto lächelte seine Tochter  
liebevoll an und schenkte ihr etwas zu trinken ein.

Toya hingegen schaute seine Schwester erstaunt von  
der Seite an.

"Wie kommt es, das du heute so pünktlich bist?"

Er kannte seine Schwester. Sie war ein solcher  
Morgenmuffel und kam meist viel zu spät in die  
Gänge. Das Resultat war, dass sie  
ihr Essen herunterschlingen musste, um nicht zu spät  
zur Schule zu kommen.

"Weißt du denn nicht, was für ein Tag heute ist?",

antwortete Sakura vorwurfsvoll mit einer Gegenfrage.

Toya bildete mit seinem Gesicht ein großes Fragezeichen.

"Der 25. Dezember?"

"Ja. Aber auch Yukitos Geburtstag. Das müsstest DU  
doch am besten wissen, er ist doch DEIN bester Freund",

belehrte das Mädchen ihren Bruder.

"Natürlich weiß ich, dass Yuki heute Geburtstag hat"

erwiderte Toya und seine Stimme klang ein wenig  
verärgert.

Nie würde er Yukis Geburtstag vergessen. Vor  
allem diesen Geburtstag nicht. Denn seid einiger Zeit  
sah er Yuki mit anderen Augen. Im fielen plötzlich  
so viele Kleinigkeiten an seinem Freund auf, denen  
er vorher nie Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Bemerkte er  
doch plötzlich, was er für ein gutmütiger Mensch war.  
Immer geduldig und freundlich.  
Oder auch, dass sein blondes Haar seine schönen Augen noch  
mehr zur Geltung brachte, vor allem wenn er seine  
Brille absetzte. Was er nur sehr selten tat.  
Er wollte noch mehr Zeit mit Yuki verbringen, doch  
seltsamerweise fühlte er sich plötzlich unsicher und nervös  
in dessen Nähe. Als hätte er ihn gerade erst kennen  
gelernt. Was diese Veränderung in ihm zu bedeuten  
hatte, wusste Toya nicht zu deuten, doch eines wusste er,  
und zwar, dass ein selbst gebackener Kuchen oder  
ein Buch diesmal nicht als Geburtstagsgeschenk  
ausreichte und deshalb zermaterte er sich schon seit  
Tagen den Kopf, was er seinem Freund nun schenken sollte.

"Ach ja? Und was schenkst du ihm?",

unterbrach Sakura Toya, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

Toya fühlte sich ertappt und errötet leicht, was  
jedoch zum Glück keiner zu bemerken schien.

"Ähm...Ich habe vor, in die Stadt zu gehen und ihm  
etwas zu kaufen",

redete er sich raus. Warum Herausreden? Im Grunde  
war es sogar die Wahrheit. Er hoffte nämlich in der  
Stadt auf ein passendes Geschenk zu stoßen.

Das Mädchen sprang auf und hüpfte begeistert auf und ab.

"Kannst du mich mitnehmen? Bitte! Ich will Yuki auch  
noch etwas kaufen. Etwas ganz besonderes."

Oh nein. Das passte Toya überhaupt nicht. Angestrengt suchte  
er nach einer guten Ausrede, sie nicht mitnehmen zu  
müssen. Doch als er den bittenden Blick seines Vaters  
sah, gab er klein bei und murmelte resigniert:

"Na gut. Aber ich will gleich nach der Schule  
los gehen, also trödle nicht."

 

*

Es sollte noch schlimmer kommen. Sakura behauptete  
nicht ohne Tomoyo gehen zukönnen und so hatte er  
schließlich beide Mädchen am Hals.

Als sie am Mittag in der Stadt ankamen,  
schleifte Sakura Tomoyo und ihren Bruder von einem  
Geschäft in das nächste.  
Sie stöberte in Pralinen- und Feinkost-Läden, in verschiedenen  
Boutiquen. Sogar in Sport-Geschäften, doch keiner  
schien das Richtige für Sakura zu haben.

Toya konzentrierte sich so darauf, die beiden in den  
Geschäften hin und her sausenden Mädchen im Auge zu  
behalten, dass er fast vergaß, warum er eigentlich in die  
Stadt wollte.

 

*

Müde und gereizt folgte er den Mädchen in das bestimmt  
hundertste Geschäft. Es war ein Laden, der Geschenkartikel  
aller Art verkaufte. Gerade wollte er sagen, dass er hoffte,  
Sakura würde endlich etwas finden, als er  
das finstere Gesicht seiner Schwester bemerkte. Langsam  
folgte er ihrem noch finsteren Blicken und sah Shaolan Li  
mit genau dem gleichen Blick auf sich und die Mädchen  
zukommen.

"Was macht der denn hier? Der will doch wohl nicht auch  
ein Geschenk für Yuki kaufen?"

raunte Sakura verärgert ihrer Freundin zu.

"Aber egal, was er sich aussucht, ich werde das schönere  
Geschenk kaufen"

fuhr sie etwas lauter fort.

Na toll, dachte Toya. Musste dieser schreckliche Junge  
gerade hier auftauchen. Er mochte Shaolan nicht. Die Art,  
wie der Junge Yuki ansah, beunruhigte ihn.  
Es war wie bei Sakura nur kindliche Schwärmerei, dieser  
Meinung war Toya, aber trotzdem sträubten sich bei ihm immer  
die Nackenhaare, wenn der Junge das tat.

Er folgte ihnen in das Geschäft und als wäre es zu  
erwarten gewesen, auf der Suche nach dem  
ultimativen Beweis ihrer Zuneigung zu Yuki, stürzten sich  
Sakura und Shaolan plötzlich gleichzeitig auf einen kleinen,  
silbernen Teddy, der auf dem Bauch ein großes, rotes Herz  
aufgenäht hatte.

"Ich habe ihn zuerst gesehen",

rief Sakura aus.

"Nein ich",

behauptete Shaolan.

Und schon begann ein kleines Handgemenge zwischen den  
beiden. Sakura schnappte sich den Teddy vom Regal.  
Doch ehe sie sich versah, hatte Shaolan ihn ihr auch schon  
aus der Hand entrissen. Sogleich holte sie sich das  
kostbare Stück wieder zurück. So ging das eine ganze Weile  
hin und her.

Tomoyo versuchte den entfachten Streit zwischen den  
beiden zu schlichten, doch ohne Erfolg.

Eigentlich wollte Toya gerade energisch dazwischengehen, als  
er plötzlich wie angewurzelt vor einer Vitrine stehen blieb.  
Darin lag ein Gegenstand, der so seine Aufmerksamkeit  
auf sich lenkte, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß.

Es war ein silbernes Kettchen mit einem herzförmigen  
Anhänger auf dem mit kleinen verschnörkelten Buchstaben  
der Name Yukito stand.

Mittlerweile hatte Sakura den Teddy wieder in ihrer  
Gewalt und jagte damit, dicht gefolgt von Shaolan,  
durch den ganzen Laden.

Doch Toya bemerkte von all dem nichts. Er starrte  
immer noch den Gegenstand an, der, in einem  
kleinen weißen Kästchen gebettet, sein Herz  
höher schlagen ließ.

Es fiel Toya auf einmal wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Im wurde nun klar, warum er Yuki seit kurzem mit anderen  
Augen sah. Warum er so nervös in seiner Nähe war und  
warum er sich so viel Gedanken um ein passendes  
Geschenk machte. Er hatte sich in Yukito Tsukishiro, seinen  
besten Freund, verliebt.  
Ja, es waren die gleichen Gefühle, die er einst für Kaho  
Mizuki empfunden hatte.  
Aber wie konnte das passieren?

Dieses Geschenk symbolisierte genau seine Gefühle.  
Er musste es kaufen und damit Yuki zeigen, was er fühlte.  
Auch wenn er Angst davor hatte, wie sein Freund  
darauf reagieren könnte. Ob Yuki seine Gefühle teilte oder  
nicht, beides war beängstigend und würde alles verändern.

Der Preis für das Kettchen war erschwinglich.  
Doch auch wenn es zu teuer gewesen wäre, hätte er  
es kaufen müssen.

Er nahm das Kästchen vorsichtig aus der Vitrine und  
ging damit langsam, wie in Trance, zur Kasse.

"Können Sie es mir auch einpacken?",

fragte er etwas benommen die freundliche Verkäuferin  
hinter der Theke.

*

Erst als er bezahlt und das, nun in einem blauen  
Geschenkpapier eingepackte, Kästchen in seine  
Jackentasche verstaut hatte, nahm er wieder seine  
restliche Umgebung war.

Tomoyo hielt gerade den zwei Streithähnen einen  
zweiten Teddy vor die Nase und sagte beschwichtigend:

"Schaut mal. Das ist genau der gleiche. Was haltet  
ihr davon, wenn jeder von euch einen für Yuki  
kauft?"

Sakura und Lee hielten inne und starrten das schwarzhaarige  
Mädchen mit großen Augen an.

"Das ist eine tolle Idee"

mischte sich nun auch Toya ein. Dankbar schaute er Tomoyo  
an, die offensichtlich genau das Richtige getan hatte,  
um diesen Streit zu beenden.

Sakura, die gerade den Teddy wieder an Shaolan verloren  
hatte, reagierte zuerst. Sie hakte sich mit erhobenen Haupt  
bei ihrer Freundin ein und sagte, während sie auf die Kasse  
zusteuerte,

"Na gut"

und ein wenig leiser fügte sie, zu Tomoyo gewand, noch  
hinzu,

"...Aber ICH werde Yuki das Geschenk zuerst geben"

Erleichtert über den Ausgang der  
Auseinandersetzung folgte Toya den Mädchen und sorge  
dafür, dass sie so schnell wie möglich den Laden  
verließen.

Zurück ließen sie einen Jungen, der mit dem Ausgang  
des Streites nicht so zufrieden war wie Sakura, doch das  
interessierte Toya in diesem Moment nicht die Bohne.

*

"Großer Bruder? Meinst du Yuki wird der Teddy gefallen?"

fragte Sakura ihren Bruder kurz nach dem sie Tomoyo  
verabschiedet hatte - das reiche Mädchen war auf dem Heimweg  
von ihren Leibwächterinnen mit dem Auto abgeholt worden -  
Toya hatte seid dem Vorfall in dem Laden kein Wort mehr  
gesagt und wirkte leicht abwesend.

"Ganz bestimmt"

antwortete er gedankenverloren und strich seiner  
kleinen Schwester liebevoll übers Haar.

 

Ende Teil 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung: Kleine Spoilerwarnung bezüglich Yukitos Geheimnis!

*****************************************************

Teil 2.

Für den Abend hatte Yuki die Familie Kinomoto  
und ein paar Klassenkameraden zu einer kleinen  
Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen.  
Toya wollte jedoch nicht bis dahin warten. Konnte  
er doch schlecht vor allen Gästen Yukito sein Geschenk  
überreichen.

So eilte er, kurz nachdem er und Sakura zuhause  
ankamen, in sein Zimmer und tauchte seine  
Schuluniform gegen Jeans und einem frisch gebügeltes  
Hemd. Bevor er sich auf den Weg machte,  
lauschte er vorsichtig an Sakuras Zimmertür, um sicherzugehen,  
dass sie beschäftigt war und sein Verschwinden  
nicht bemerken würde.

"...Soll ich das grüne oder das blau-weiß gestreifte  
Geschenkpapier nehmen, Kero-chan?",

hörte er seine Schwester gerade sagen. Offensichtlich  
packte sie gerade Yukis Geschenk ein. Ja und sie  
unterhielt sich wieder mit ihrem eigenartigen  
Plüschtier, von dem Toya bis heute nicht wusste,  
woher sie das überhaupt hatte.  
Irgendwas war seltsam an diesem Ding. Manchmal hatte  
er den Eindruck, Kero-chan würde sich bewegen und  
wäre lebendig.  
Aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Sie war zumindest  
gerade beschäftigt und er konnte sich problemlos  
aus dem Haus schleichen.

 

*

Schon auf dem Weg zu Yukitos Haus, wurde Toya immer  
nervöser. Wie würde sein Freund auf das Geschenk reagieren  
und wie sollte er ihm diesen eindeutigen Beweis seiner  
neuen Gefühle für ihn erklären?

Von weitem winkte Yukito Tsukishiro seinem Freund schon zu.  
Er stand an der Haustür, als hätte er auf Toya gewartet.  
Er trug eine Küchenschürze, die für seinen schmalen Körper  
viel zu groß war und auf seiner rechten Wange waren Mehlreste  
zu sehen.

"Hallo Toya. Du bist viel zu früh.",

sagte er mit seinem üblichen freundlichen Lächeln  
zu Toya, als dieser ziemlich verlegen und mit leicht  
geröteten Wangen bei ihm ankam.

"Ich habe gerade den Müll rausgebracht. Na, komm mit,  
ich muss wieder in die Küche.",

fuhr er fort und verschwand im Haus.  
Wie ein Hündchen trottete Toya seinem Freund hinterher.  
Wie immer waren Yukis Großeltern nicht da. Wenn Toya  
genau darüber nachdachte, hatte er Yukitos Großeltern  
noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Schade eigentlich.  
Doch heute war er sogar sehr froh darüber, dass sie nicht  
da waren. So war er wenigstens alleine mit Yuki.

In der Küche herrschte ein mittelschweres Chaos. Die  
Arbeitsplatte und der Küchentisch standen voll mit  
Leckereien, schmutzigen Pfannen und leeren Verpackungen.  
Yuki schien ein wahres Festessen vorbereitet zuhaben.

Während Yukito sich wieder an den Küchentisch stellte und  
anfing ein paar Reisbällchen auf einen großen  
Teller zu dekorieren, stand Toya, wie zu einer Salzsäule  
erstarrt, neben ihm und kämpfte innerlich mit sich.  
Auf einmal fand er die Idee mit dem Geschenk gar nicht  
mehr so toll. Am liebsten hätte er sich umdrehen und wäre  
aus dem Haus gerannt.

"Was ist los Toya-kun?",

wollte Yuki wissen. Ihm war das seltsame Verhalten seines  
Freundes nicht entgangen. Toya nahm allen Mut zusammen.  
Er ging einen Schritt auf Yukito zu und sagte hastig,

"Ich möchte dir mein Geschenk jetzt schon geben."

Der blonde Junge lächelte wieder, legte das Essen beiseite  
und wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab.

"Das sieht dir ähnlich. Du kannst es wohl nicht bis nachher  
abwarten, was?"

Toya nickte heftiger als notwendig. Dann verbeugte er sich  
und steckte mit beiden Händen Yuki das blau eingepackte  
Geschenk entgegen. Mit kindlicher Neugier riss Yuki das  
Geschenkpapier auf und öffnete das Kästchen. Als er den  
silbernen Herz-Anhänger erblickte, veränderte sich jedoch  
seine Miene. Erst überrascht, dann nachdenklich schaute er  
von dem Kästchen zu Toya, dann wieder zurück zu dem Kästchen.

Als er dann wieder zurück zu Toya schaute, waren seine  
Wangen leicht gerötet. Kaum hörbar flüsterte er,

"T-Toya. Was-was willst du mir damit sagen?"

Der Angesprochene blickte verlegen zu Boden.

 

*

"Oh Tomoyo, das Kleid ist einfach toll. Es ist perfekt für die  
Geburtstagsfeier. Dankeschön"

Sakura drehte sich auf der Stelle, damit man sie von allen  
Seiten bewundern konnte.

"Ach, Sakura. Du weißt doch, dass ich für mein Leben gerne  
nähe.",

antwortete das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und zupfte schnell einen  
Faden vom Ärmel ihres neuen `Werks´. Tomoyo war mit dem  
Kleid bei ihrer Freundin aufgetaucht und freute sich nun sehr  
über die positive Reaktion von ihr.

"Ach schade, dass ich nicht auf die Feier mitkommen kann.  
Dort gibt es bestimmt leckere Sachen zum Essen. Außerdem  
würde ich diesen Yukito gerne endlich mal kennen lernen.",

maulte Kerberos und flatterte zu den Mädchen.

"Hallo Kero-chan",

grüßte Tomoyo das kleine magische Wesen freudig lächelnd.

"Keine Sorge, wir bringen dir was mit. Versprochen.",

sagte Sakura, die gerade auf ihre Armbanduhr schaute.

"...Oh je, wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen.  
Ich will in jeden Fall vor Shaolan bei Yuki sein."

Die Jägerin der Clow Cards packte ihre Freundin am Arm  
und zog sie mit sich aus ihrem Zimmer.

"Viel Spaß ihre beiden!",

rief Kerberos ihnen noch hinterher.

*

Minutenlang herrichte eine drückende Stille in der Küche.  
Toya traute sich nicht, dem fragenden Blicken seines Freundes  
zu begegnen. In seinem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken. Yukito  
hatte das Geschenk offensichtlich richtig gedeutet, warum  
stellte er ihm dann diese Frage? Wollte er es aus seinem  
Mund hören? Na gut. Nun gab es eh kein Zurück mehr.  
Langsam hob er den Kopf.

"I-Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte, aber..."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort und schaute  
dabei seinem Freund fest in die Augen.

"...Yukito Tsukishiro, ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"

Die Augen des blonden Jungen weiteten sich fast unmerkbar.  
Schweigend sah er Toya an. Bitte sag doch endlich was, dachte  
Toya. Er konnte Yukitos Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten und diese  
Ungewissheit konnte er nicht aushalten.

"Aber das geht doch nicht.",

antwortete Yukito plötzlich und wieder veränderte seine Miene  
sich. Er schaute traurig. Noch bevor Toya sich über diese  
ungewöhnliche Antwort wundern konnte, fuhr er fort:

"...Toya, ich liebe dich auch, aber das geht nicht."

Was hatte Yuki da gerade gesagt? Toya musste sich an der Kante  
des Küchentischs festhalten, weil seine Knie plötzlich ganz  
weich wurden. Er liebt mich, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Aber warum sagt er dann so was?

"Warum?..."

sprach er nun laut aus.

"...Wenn du mich auch liebst, warum sagst du dann, es geht  
nicht? Weil wir beide Männer sind? Oder vielleicht weil du kein  
Mensch wie ich bist?"

Toyas Stimme klang fast vorwurfsvoll.  
Überrascht schaute der blonde Junge seinen Freund an.

"Woher weißt du..."

begann er, doch Toya unterbrach in sofort wieder.

"Ja, ich weiß, dass du, genau wie Kaho, kein gewöhnlicher  
Mensch bist, doch es stört mich nicht. Du musst mir  
auch nicht sagen, was dein Geheimnis ist. Ich liebe dich,  
ganz gleich, wer oder was du bist.  
Für mich bist du Yukito Tsukishiro und das reicht mir."

Während er diese Worte aussprach, wurde ihm erst richtig  
bewusst, WIE SEHR er Yuki liebte.

"Toya..."

Yukito presste eine Hand vor seinem Mund und zu Toyas  
Entsetzen füllten seine Augen sich mit Tränen.  
Sofort bereute Toya, all das gesagt zu haben.  
Seinen Freund zum Weinen zu bringen, war das letzte, was  
er gewollt hatte.

Plötzlich schlang Yukito seine Arme um den, um einiges  
größeren, Freund, presste sein tränennasses Gesicht  
gegen dessen Brust und unter leichten Schluchzern  
sprach er:

"Seid dem Tag, an dem wir uns kennen lernten, habe ich  
dich geliebt, doch ich unterdrückte diese Gefühle, dachte  
sie würden wieder weggehen, dachte, sie wären durch  
die Kraft die mich magische zu dir hinzog, entstanden. (1)  
Doch sie gingen nicht weg und ich versuchte mich damit  
abzufinden dir nur ein guter Freund sein zukönnen.  
Nie habe ich erwartet, dass du ähnliche Gefühle mir  
gegenüber hegst. Oh ja, Toya. Ich liebe dich auch.  
Von ganzen Herzen."

Das Herz des großen Jungen schlug Purzelbäume.  
Er drückte Yukito fest an sich und rief mit einem  
erleichterten Lachen aus:

"Mein Gott. Ich bin ja so dumm. Warum habe ich das  
nicht schon viel früher erkannt. Ich war ja so blind."

Yukito musste plötzlich schmunzeln. So schnell wie  
seine Tränen gekommen waren, versiegten sie auch wieder.  
Er schaute zu seinem Freund hoch und sagte:

"Du erkennst so manche Dinge nicht, die um dich  
herum geschehen, Toya-kun."

Er spielte damit auf Sakuras Geheimnis mit den Clow Cards  
an, doch das wusste Toya ja nicht. Sollte er seinem  
geliebten Freund sagen, dass er wegen seiner Schwester  
überhaupt in sein Leben getreten war und dass er in  
Wirklichkeit Yue, der Richter von Clow war? (2)  
Nein, er wollte für ihn Yukito Tsukishiro bleiben.

Statt nachzuhaken, was der Freund mit diesen Worten gemeint hatte,  
legte Toya seine Hände um Yukis Hüften, hob ihn hoch und  
setzte ihn auf den Küchentisch. Zärtlich strich er über  
die Wange des blonden Jungen, nahm ihm seine Brille  
ab, beugte sich zu ihm und berührte mit seinen Lippen  
zaghaft die des anderen. Yukito öffnete willig seine  
Lippen und die beiden begannen sich leidenschaftlich  
zu küssen.

 

*

Von weitem war Yukis Haus schon zu sehen, als Shaolan  
an Sakura und Tomoyo vorbei flitzte. Unterm Arm hielt er  
einen, in rotem Papier eingepackten, Gegenstand. Den  
Teddy.

„Ihr entschuldigt. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen.",

sagte er. Drehte sich dabei nicht einmal zu den Mädchen um.

„Li! Das würde dir so passen…",

fauchte Sakura und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, bis sie den  
Jungen überholt hatte. Nebeneinander stampften sie auf Yukitos  
Haus zu, immer darauf bedacht, dass der Andere ja nicht vor ihm  
ankam. Tomoyo seufzte laut und rannte dann den beiden hinterher.

Als sie gemeinsam am Gartenzaun von Yukis Haus ankamen,  
versperrte Shaolan Sakura plötzlich den Weg.

"Hör zu, Sakura. Nur das das klar ist. Ich werde Yukito-sempai  
das Geschenk zuerst geben.",

verkündete er.

"Gar nichts ist klar...",

war die schnippische Antwort des Mädchens.  
Wieder artete der Streit in ein kleines Handgemenge aus.  
Tomoyo wurde es zu bunt. Sie ging voraus in Richtung Haustür  
und ließ die zwei Streithähne einfach stehen.

Gerade wollte Sie klingeln, als sie merkte, dass die Haustür  
einen Spalt offen stand. Es gehörte sich zwar nicht, einfach  
hineinzugehen, doch sie tat es trotzdem. Sicher waren  
ein paar Gäste schon früher gekommen.

Doch als das schwarzhaarige Mädchen versohlen durch die  
offene Küchentür lugte, bot sich ihr ein Bild, mit dem sie im Leben  
nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Sie sah zwei Jungen, die sich küssten. Aber nicht irgendwelche Jungen,  
sondern Sakuras Bruder und der Streitgrund von Sakura und Li.  
Yukito.

Damit hat sich wohl der Streit der Beiden erübrigt, dachte  
das Mädchen bei sich und musste grinsen. Wenn Sakura und Shaolan  
begriffen, das Yukis Herz einem anderen gehört, würden sie  
vielleicht endlich aufhören ihm hinterher zu rennen und sich  
eingestehen, was sie füreinander empfanden.  
Leise schlich sie sich wieder nach draußen.

 

*

Die beiden Jungen hatten Tomoyo gar nicht bemerkt, so sehr  
waren sie mit sich beschäftigt gewesen. Ein wenig außer Atem  
ließen die Liebenden endlich voneinander ab.

"Mein Yuki",

flüsterte Toya seinem Freund zärtlich ins Ohr. Dieser lächelte  
Toya an, wuschelte ihm liebevoll durch das schwarze Haar, dann sprang er  
von dem Küchentisch runter und klopfte sich das Mehl von seiner  
Hose.

"Uh...ich bin ganz voller Mehl",

sagte er mit gespielter Entrüstung. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über das  
Chaos in der Küche gleiten, verdrehte dann stöhnend die Augen.

"Hilfst du mir mit dem Aufräumen?",

fragte er seinen Freund.

"Klar",

antwortete Toya. Er schnappte sich ein Geschirrhandtusch und  
ging zur Spüle, die voll gestopft war mit schmutzigen Töpfen.  
Yukito wollte gerade den Tisch aufzuräumen, als ihm Toyas  
Geschenk wieder einfiel, dass er immer noch in seiner Hand  
festhielt. Er nahm die Kette aus dem Kästchen und ging zu Toya  
an die Spüle.

"Kannst du mir helfen, die Kette anzuziehen?"

 

*

Währenddessen fand Tomoyo Sakura und Shaolan an der gleichen  
Stelle vor, wo sie die Beiden zuvor verlassen hatte. Sie  
stritten immer noch.

"Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber euch ist jemand zuvor  
gekommen.",  
mischte sie sich in das Streitgespräch ein. Überrascht blickten  
die beiden Kinder Tomoyo an.

"WAS",

riefen sie wie aus einem Munde. Das Grinsen des schwarzhaarigen  
Mädchens wurde noch breiter. Sie gebot den Beiden, ihr zu folgen.  
Brav tapste Sakura ihrer Freundin hinterher ins Haus, gefolgt von  
Shaolan, der in keinem Fall was verpassen wollte.

 

*

 

Als die Kinder die Küche der Tsukishiros betraten, versuchte  
Toya gerade den störrischen Verschluss der Kette zuzubekommen.  
Mit angestrengtem Blick nestelte er an Yukitos Hals herum.  
Der hielt sich mit einer Hand ein wenig das blonde Haar nach  
oben. Yukitos kleinen Verehrern fiel regelrecht die Kinnlade  
herunter.

Toya und Yukito bemerkten die drei kleinen Besucher, die so  
plötzlich im Haus aufgetaucht waren und schauten sie überrascht  
an. Müssen die denn unbedingt jetzt auftauchen, dachte Toya  
verärgert. Vor allem Shaolans Erscheinen freute ihn nicht  
besonders. Shaolan und Sakura schauten sich hingegen betroffen  
an. An Toyas Geschenk kam ihres nicht ran, das hatten sie  
sofort begriffen. Gleichzeitig rannten sie auf Yukito zu und  
hielten ihm mit beiden Händen die Geschenke entgegen.

"Für Dich Yuki-sempai",

sagten sie wieder gleichzeitig. Der blonde Oberschüler lächelte  
und nahm beide Päckchen gleichzeitig entgegen.

"Oh, die sind aber süß. Danke ihr beiden. Habt ihr euch  
abgesprochen?",

rief er aus, nachdem er die Päckchen ausgepackt hatte.  
Wieder schauten Sakura und Shaolan sich an. Sie wollten vor  
Yukito nicht zugeben, dass es ganz und gar nicht abgesprochen  
war und so nickten sie beide heftig. Yukito wand sich freudig  
an Toya und gab ihm einen der Teddys.

"Sind die beiden nicht lieb?"

Toya lächelte schief. Wusste er es doch besser. Doch er hielt  
den Mund. Warum unnötig schlafende Hunde wecken. Scheinbar  
hatte Yuki nichts von den Rivalitäten zwischen Sakura und Li  
gemerkt.

Nun meldete Tomoyo sich zu Wort, die bisher das kleine  
Schauspiel schweigend beobachtet hatte, und sagte mit einem  
vielsagendem Blick zu den beiden anderen Kindern:

"Seht Ihr?"

Sie amüsierte sich sichtlich über die Betroffenheit der beiden.  
Plötzlich streckte Shaolan Sakura die Hand entgegen.

"Tomoyo hat Recht. Der Punkt geht an deinen Bruder. Was hältst  
du von einem Waffenstillstand?"

Die Jägerin der Clow Cards schaute ihr Gegenüber überrascht an.  
Nach einer kurzen Überlegung ergriff sie Shaolans Hand und  
antwortete:

"Ok. Aber nur, wenn du mich morgen nach der Schule zum Eisessen  
einlädst."

Der chinesische Junge versprach es.

"Wenn ihr schon mal da seid, könnt ihr uns auch beim Aufräumen  
helfen.",

mischte Toya sich nun im leicht mürrischen Ton ein. Dass Li sich  
nun mit seiner Schwester beschäftigte, passte ihm gar nicht.  
Die Kinder halfen gerne.  
Während Tomoyo sich um den Abwasch kümmerte, dekorierten  
Toya und Yukito die Leckereien auf die Teller, Sakura und Shaolan  
brachten sie dann ins Esszimmer. Überraschenderweise schienen  
die Beiden sich plötzlich sehr gut zu verstehen. Das entging auch  
Yukito nicht und er sagte zu seinem Freund:

"Die beiden passen gut zusammen. Findest du nicht auch, Toya-kun?"

Der Angesprochene machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. Sakura und dieser  
Shaolan?

"Du meinst doch wohl etwa nicht, die beiden wären ein schönes  
Paar?

Yukito musste lachen. Toya ist ja leicht aus der Fassung zu  
bringen, dachte er amüsiert. Er ergriff Toyas Hand und drückte  
sie liebevoll.

"Sind wir nicht auch ein ungewöhnliches Paar?"

Da hatte Yuki wohl Recht, musste Toya zugeben. Aber musste er ihn  
so schocken? Na warte, dachte Toya.  
Als er sich von den Kindern unbeobachtete fühlte - Tomoyo war  
ins Spühlen vertieft, Sakura und Shaolan waren gerade im Esszimmer  
verschwunden - zog er seinen Geliebten an sich und hauchte  
ihm ins Ohr:

"Kann ich heute bei dir übernachten?"

Die beiden munter schwatzenden Kinder bemerkten nicht Yukitos  
hochrotes Gesicht und Toyas schelmisches Grinsen, als sie in  
die Küche zurückkamen.

-Ende-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) = siehe CCS Band 6  
> (2) = In meiner Version weiß Yukito, dass er Yue ist. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Tja, wieder eine meiner eher einfachen Fics. Hoffentlich liest Jemand trotzdem noch den zweiten Teil.  
> *Tenshi


End file.
